


You've got me feeling like a child now

by sillystarshine



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budapest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little drabble based off the famous line "love is for children"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got me feeling like a child now

 “Love is for children” was her response when ever someone asked her about the relationship she and Clint shared. But what she never said was that Clint made her feel like a child; a young school girl with a crush on the boy next door. Natasha wishes she could be like a child and just accept the feelings she has for the archer without a second thought. But she can’t and as much as she’d like to blame her job for a relationship being to risky she knows deep down she’s the only one preventing anything from happening.

Truth is she’s scared of the feelings she has for Clint, she’s only felt like this once before and the last time she acted upon her feelings, the whole thing turned out to be a sham. She was left vulnerable and heart broken, who’s to say Clint wont leave her feeling the same way. She can’t got through that pain again and something tells her that if Clint were the one responsible for her pain she wouldn’t survive it.

So for now she’ll keep repeating her mantra and just enjoy this passionate, heart wrenching, weak in the knees, butterflies in my stomach, tango that they’ve seemed to mastered. Yes this dance is perfect it’s safe and secure, no risk involved, and she's in control so she can always predict the next move but she’s the Black Widow since when has she run away from danger and played it safe? 

_“Hey looks like our next assignment is in Budapest. ever been there?” He asks handing her a copy of the folder that holds their newest mission._

_“No, have you?”_

_"yea, it’s beautiful. You’re going to have to let me show you around the city after were done.”_

_She gives him a small smile in response before turning around with a face of indifference, to listen to Coulson go over everything._

 Maybe it’s time she relinquish her control and let him take the lead.


End file.
